James Potter's Hogwarts
by MrSPeter
Summary: James Sirius Potter is in his third year of Hogwarts, and all is well...
1. Chapter 1: The Snow

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. A Next Generation story from James' pov. I don't own Harry Potter or the names or whatever etc etc. Will probably update every few days. Hope you enjoy!

_Chapter One: The Snow_

Snow fell onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, covering the trees and the castle with a crisp layer of white. James Potter looked out of the small, round, steamy window of his Divination class, gazing at the still trees of the Forbidden Forest in the distance, feeling dreamy, as he always did in this class. He wasn't sure if his haze was a result of the dull class or the scented candles the teacher lit during the lessons, or perhaps both. 'The smell will help you find your inner seer and to seek the future' Professor Trelawney had told the class, in her usual dreamy voice. _If that's all it takes_, thought James, _then Professor Trelawney would have had some luck by now, surely. _James' dad always seemed annoyed whenever James talked of his Divination teacher. He wasn't sure whether this was because he hadn't enjoyed the lessons either or because he knew Trelawney on a personal level or was for some reason fond of her, either way James thought she was an old fraud.

It was the first Monday of December, and it was already snowing heavily with a cold chill in the air. Today's timetable looked bleak, like the weather - he'd had double Potions in the morning (dull) and now had double Divination (more dull) followed by History of Magic (most dull). Currently in his second Divination lesson, he felt tired - tired and bored.Despite his high achievements on an academic level, James had a certain disregard for lessons, specifically dull ones such as these. He couldn't wait to get outside, selling Weasley's Skiving Snackboxes and setting off fireworks with his friends. He looked across the classroom and caught the eye of Amelia Brown, an extremely attractive fellow third year towards whom he felt a very deep underlying interest. He smiled at her and she proceeded to look away, apparently uninterested. Unfortunately for him, Amelia didn't share this interest and despite his many attempts at flattery he always came away with nothing but a broken heart. Jack Scamander noticed his attempt and grinned at James, who grinned back and winked. A few other girls in the classroom tried to catch his eye, in hope that he would smile at them, but he did not. After what felt like forever, Trelawney finally dismissed them, and James quickly packed up his stuff and headed down the old, blue ladder and out of the classroom. "To History of Magic" he shouted once the class had descended from the classroom and onto the stairs. Everyone cheered.

Professor Binns' hour long lecture on Centaur rebellions and wars turned out to be even more boring than the last two hours he'd spent looking at tea with the intent of finding doom and despair (one of Trelawney's favourite pastimes). He, Jack Scamander and Frankie Longbottom sat on their own at the back, talking, in detail, of the pranks they planned to play in the coming week. Their first ever Hogsmeade visit was coming up on the weekend, and none of them could wait. They talked animatedly about what they planned to buy from Zonko's Joke Shop and what they'd feast on in Honeydukes. "I hear they let you get anything for free in the last hour before it closes" Jack told them.

"I can't wait to stock up at Zonko's" said James

"And I think it will be exquisite to visit the tea shop, too!" said Frankie. They all laughed loudly, though Binns took no notice.

That evening, at the feast, he spoke to Victoire Weasley, his seventh year cousin, about visiting Hogsmeade. "I'm sure you'll find all you need at Zonko's!" she assured him, after his many questions of what they stocked and for what prices. "Though your mother told me I must stop you from pulling all these pranks, she thinks you need to study more...laugh less, too, probably". They laughed.

"Rest assured, Victoire, I will ignore you. Do Zonko's have Weasley products then?"

"You bet! They stock most of their stuff, alot more expensive than in Diagon Alley though. I do hope George opens a shop in Hogsmeade village. He's always talking about expanding the business." James noticed someone waving at him in the corner of his eye. He looked over to the Slytherin table where Albus and his short, pale, blond friend Scorpius were waving at him, he waved back just as Albus stuck out his tongue. Albus had settled into Hogwarts even quicker than he had. When he was first sorted into Slytherin he was mortified, but he quickly made friends and was now insufferably proud of his house. Albus was very popular amongst his school friends, probably as a result of having such a cool, creditable brother such as James Potter. And despite only having been at the school for a couple of months, Albus had found himself in more than a few sticky situations. He was always getting in to trouble, sneaking into the restricted section of the library, roaming the corridors at night...

James couldn't exactly criticize him for it though, in fact he was rather proud of his brothers mischief, though he would never tell him so. His friend Scorpius, however... James did not trust him. His family were pureblood maniacs, they were in a league with dark wizards, they'd done bad things in their time. They may have redeemed themselves, mostly by escaping arrest, but he was still dubious. The kid seemed nice enough but what would his dad say if he found out Albus was friends with a Malfoy? Did he already know? James' dad and Mr. Malfoy were on speaking terms but from what he'd heard they hadn't been the best of friends in the past.

The next day's timetable turned out not to be as bad as the previous one. Transfiguration, double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magic Creatures and Potions. D.A.D.A was by far James' favourite lessons - apart from when his dad came into teach, which often caused major embarrassment, even though the class were always impressed by his skills and told him he had 'the coolest dad'. He couldn't deny that he was a great teacher though. He'd been encouraged to take a permanent place at the school but had turned it down many a time. Frankie was always going on about how embarrassing it was that his dad was a teacher so perhaps this was for the best. He wouldn't want his dad watching over him all the time, like Frankie's often did, anyway. Especially not with his record of trouble-making. First, Transfiguration. Frankie, Jack and James entered the headmistresses classroom, quickly, being slightly late. "Copy down what's on the board" said Professor Mcgonagall.

_Animal-Teacup Transfiguration_

_Lesson Two_

_Look at the ways in which to transfigure animals without fault and the practices in which to do so. Homework - complete five page essay on Animal-Teacup transfiguration to be handed in on Friday. _

The rest of the lessons proved to be just as boring as the chalk board kindly suggested to them that it would, but James suffered through it. His dad turned out not to be lecturing that day's D.A.D.A lesson, which was greeted with a groan from the class, Harry Potter's lessons were always amazing fun. James was relieved by the time Care of Magic Creatures arrived. As well as being outside and in the fresh air, Professor Hagrid's lessons were amongst the best. Today they were looking at and studying unicorns. Halfway through the lessons snow started falling like they'd never seen it do before, the rate at which it was coming down was lethal. The class ran into the building were they waited for cover. As well as being wet everyone was extremely cold. James handed out Weasley products which 'warmed you from the inside'. "Cheers James" said Frankie

"Thank you, James!" squealed a small, awkward and very cute girl called Hannah. Amelia took hers grudgingly. "She likes you, really, James" said Hannah, whose nose was red with cold.

"What, like...?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't hate you, of course she doesn't - who does? She's...playing hard to get, ha ha". James laughed.

"Thanks. Good to know". James, being the self-confident person he was, had already suspected this.

That night James' slept easily and well, despite nerves about his first Quidditch game of the season, the following day. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. It was going to be a hard game - Hufflepuff were the best team by a mile and had won against them for the last two seasons - the Hufflepuff team weren't that great, they just had a flawless seeker (he'd already been scouted by Puddlemere). James had been told many times about how he was the best Keeper Hogwarts had seen for many years, of which he was proud. He dreamt of heroically winning the cup and celebrating in the common room, snow somehow falling from the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2: The Quidditch

_Chapter Two: The Quidditch_

"We have a good chance of winning this game, provided we stay focused" said the Gryffindor team captain, Matthew Spinnet. The match was an hour away from starting and they were preparing tactics and plans in the dressing room. "Hufflepuff have a new Keeper. I don't know what he's like. We'll see. Same Seeker, of course - do your best, Harrison" he told Suzanne Harrison, the Gryffindor seeker who had sleek blonde hair and a cute smile. "James Potter, work your usual magic" he gestured to James, who nodded and grinned his usual, toothy grin. "The team, to clarify, is..." he pointed at a chalk board.

J . Potter

V . Weasley L . Jones

P . Smith M . Spinnet F . Creevy

S . Harrison

The team, who were clutching onto themselves and each other in order to keep warm, collectively gave a small nod of recognition. Although it hadn't snowed during the night, and wasn't snowing now either, there was still ice on the ground and a fog covered the entire pitch. "Isn't it gonna be cancelled?" asked Lesley Jones, Beater, whose shivers were shaking the entire cabin. "One doesn't simply cancel Quidditch!" said Matthew, incredulously. "No, no" he said. "I've played in worse conditions that these. You can use '_Impervius'_ to see better"

After getting changed into their Quidditch robes they heard Madame Hootch's whistle sound, meaning they and the opposing side were to enter the pitch for the 'warm up'. None of the crowd had arrived yet, only a couple of teachers were there. This was the usual routine. After warming up they would go back inside until the match was to start. James looked above him at the Hufflepuff Seeker zooming around with perfect speed and precision. _Focus, _James told himself. After a few minutes a second whistle sounded, their cue to go back inside and wait for the crowds to arrive, the most nerve-wracking part. James peeked through a gap between two pieces of wood that held the changing rooms together. He could see the crowds arriving, mostly a sea of red and yellow. The noise of the crowd grew louder and louder until Matthew told them it was time to line up and head out onto the pitch. They stood in their usual formation, with James at the back, and then proceeded to mount their brooms. James kicked up off the ground, and he was flying. All his troubles, his nerves, were gone. He was free. He did a few tricks as the crowd collectively 'awed' before making his way towards the three posts he had to protect in order to win them the game.

Once both teams had taken their positions, Hootch gave her usual speech of 'a nice clean game', blew her whistle, and they were off. James squinted his eyes to see what was going on, as all the action appeared to be going on at the other end of the pitch, which meant they were playing well. "Spinnet to Creevy" shouted the commentator, whose voice echoed around the stadium. "Creevy has the ball! He's flying past the Hufflepuff defensive line, look at him go!". The crowd 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed. "Creevy passes the ball back to Spinnet, and it's in! Middle hoop! Ten-Zero to Gryffindor!". James punched the air, still concentrating. Hufflepuff were approaching. "Abbott in possession, will he try and shoot?" shouted the commentator. James switched between the three hoops, looking to see which Abbott would shoot towards. And before the ball had even been released, James could see a mile off that he was aiming for the far left. He flew in front of it and waited until he was able to clear the ball. The audience cheered. "What a save by Potter!" yelled the commentator. "He hasn't lost it!". James flew back to the middle post to stand his ground. His team were, once again, holding up the opposition in their opponent's half. Peter Smith wound his way in and out of the defence, the three chasers passing the Quaffle between them with ease. Without thinking about it, James drifted from the hoops, as he usually did. He noticed a Bludger heading towards the Gryffindor end of the pitch. He dodged out of the way just in time for Lesley Jones to smack the ball towards the Hufflepuff keeper, who also dodged by just an inch.

An hour into the game, it was thirty each. James had missed a couple of saves that he could and should have gotten to but he, like the rest of the team, was mostly on form. Hufflepuff were tiring and one of their beaters had just been injured, so there was a ten minute time- out. "No sign of the Snitch?" asked Matthew.

"Nope" Harrison replied. James nodded in agreement.

"Well, keep looking. Doesn't look like their guy has either. Victoire, Lesley - fantastic job. Same to the rest of you, really. Just keep it up - they're tiring and we can take a big lead."

Fifteen minutes after the time-out Gryffindor had scored a following thirty points, making it sixty-thirty. Harrison had spotted the Snitch first and chased it around the pitch, followed closely by the Hufflepuff seeker, who had more speed and a better broom with which to show it off. "Come on!" James muttered as Harrison came within inches of closing her hand around the Snitch before it took off in another direction. Harrison turned her broom using all her power and took after the Snitch again, this time with a short head-start against the opposing Seeker. The Snitch was gaining height, along with the two of them. They were now amongst the fog and were almost impossible to see. The audience started shouting various encouragements. 'Come on, Harrison', 'Catch the Snitch'.

The commentator was silent, not knowing what was going on, like the rest of the crowd. Play had virtually stopped so James gained a bit of height, but saw nothing. After about ten minutes, the two seekers came down again, Harrison cheering and smiling, the Hufflepuff Seeker slowing down towards the ground. Harrison held up the Snitch and the crowd cheered. "SHE'S GOT IT!" yelled the commentator, barely heard amongst the cheering Gryffindor supporters. "GRYFFINDOR WINS TWO HUNDRED AND TEN TO THIRTY!". The audience gave an almighty roar, not dissimilar from that of a lion. James flew towards the ground and joined the celebrations. "Great one, Harrison" James shouted in her ear, the only way to be heard.

"Suzy Harrison, the hero of the game. What a great performance from the entire team. But are they worthy of the cup this year?" James heard the commentator say before the sound was wiped out by a stampede of screaming Gryffindors dressed in red and gold running towards the team in order to celebrate on the pitch.

When they were eventually cleared from the pitch, the team and supporters made their way to the Gryffindor common room where, for many hours, the win was celebrated and much fun was had. It wasn't until two in the morning, once half the students had gone to bed and those who hadn't had started to feel tired anyway, that James saw Albus, with Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, sneak from the common room and into the corridor outside.


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

**-It turns out that I'm getting through writing this quite quickly and I don't think I'll do more than around ten chapters, so its a bit of a novella type thing, really. Hope you enjoy, I'd appreciate reviews very much!-**

_Chapter 3 - The Visit:_

James' initial though was to follow them, he _had_ to - they were clearly going to get into trouble, if they weren't already. James remembered what his father had told him._ 'Let Albus be, but make sure he doesn't get into trouble'_. He knew the meaning behind this. To be the son of the great Harry Potter, the most loved (and hated) wizard alive, caused alot of difficulty for the brothers. James could remember several occasions when he'd been threatened by ancestors of Voldemort's supporters and mourners of his death. Most of the time, the two of them were treated with respect and admiration, which James enjoyed but Albus felt embarrassed by, saying he wanted his own fame, not his fathers. James ran upstairs to his dorm to acquire his invisibility cloak, but on his way back down, heading towards the portrait exit, he felt as though following his brother was a bad, and probably pointless idea. Why had James assumed they were off to duel evil sorcerers or fight giants or something ridiculous and dangerous like that? They were probably just off to the library or the food kitchen, like usual. But there was something, thought James, about the way they left, they didn't want to be seen. Well, of course they didn't want to be seen, they were sneaking out! But James doubted that this was an innocent wander through the corridors. _Come on_, he though, _they're just off to sneak about like usual, they're not in danger. _James kept telling himself this for the next half an hour, the only person left in the common room - seated in an armchair by the fire, watching the portrait, waiting for the three first years to arrive back.

"James, wake up you idiot!"

"Has he slept here all night?"

"What a wally"

"James, you asshat, move out of the way!". James opened his eyes, and staring back at him were Jack and Frankie, who were nudging him to get up. He'd fallen asleep in the arm chair in the common room. "Wheres Albus?" James asked

"I dunno, saw him leave for breakfast an hour ago, I think"

"What time is it?"

"Half ten"

"We ought to get down for breakfast now, or we'll miss it"

"No shit. That's why we've been trying to wake you for the last two hours"

"Oh, right" James replied. On the way to the Great Hall James wondered what Albus had been up to last night and what time he'd come back. _At least he's fine. _

"There's been a break in at Gringott's Wizard Bank!" Suzy Harrison told them at the breakfast table, waving the morning copy of the Prophet in James face. He took the paper and read...

_Last night there was believed to be a break-in at Gringott's - the top wizard bank in the country. Situated in Diagon Alley, the bank has millions of wizards goods and money protected worldwide, Gringott's are also the second top grossing wizarding business on the market today with an estimated two million stock share rate and a 100% investment guarantee. According to a statement from the head of the Gringott's company, Graphter told the Prophet "We assure the public that no goods of theirs were stolen" but when inquired as to if anything at all was stolen, the goblin refused to answer, saying "An investigation is pending". A review of the break in and possible suspects will be released tomorrow, once evidence has been collected and a thorough search has been made throughout the bank..._

"Blimey" said James, knowing of only one successful Gringott's break-in - for which his Dad was responsible. "I know" replied Suzy. "My Dad works for Gringott's, he works with Bill Weasley, your Uncle, actually"

"So, looking forward to Hogsmeade, you guys?" asked Frankie. Suzy, James and Jack all chorused back a collective and very enthusiastic 'yes'.

Hogsmeade turned out to be everything James had dreamed of and more. First the four of them - Suzy, Frankie, Jack and James - visited Zonko's which was almost, but not quite, as good as Weasley's. Next, they arrived at Honeydukes, where James alone spent five galleons. "Enough to last me until next time" he'd said. After that, a trip to the shrieking shack, allegedly the most haunted building in all of the country. Finally, to round off the day, they visited a small, cosy pub called 'The Three Broomsticks' where they all drank Butterbeers and inspected their purchases from the day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Room

_Chapter 4 - The Room: _

For the next week, James watched Albus and his friends sneak out and return in the early hours of the morning, and in that time James did not once stop them. He needed to come up with a plan to find out what they were doing, he could follow behind, perhaps. James was now almost certain that they were up to no good, they had gotten themselves into some kind of trouble, they'd found themselves in another 'sticky situation'. He thought back to a story his Dad had told him about he, Ron and Hermione rescuing an immortal-stone-type-thing from Lord Voldemort when they were in their first year. Perhaps Al was trying to be heroic like his father, perhaps he'd encountered a dark wizard himself. James fretted like this every night as he sat in the armchair by the fire, waiting for his brother and his mates to return, his eyes fixed on the portrait exit. _Scorpius has something to do with this_, James thought to himself. _He's having a bad influence on Al and Rose._ He'd made his mind up - he was going to confront Albus about it. Not in front of all his friends as so to get him into trouble but in private. He would ask where he was going and why. And he would try and prevent it if at all possible.

"Listen, Albus, I know" James said to his younger brother, the following weekend, in the common room.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I didn't know it was his and I only had a few!"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm joking" Al laughed. God damn his sense of humour. "Seriously though, bro, what do you know? Is it hurting your head?"

"Is what hurting my head?"

"Knowing something"

"Shut up, Al. I know about you, Rose and Scorpius sneaking out every night"

"Fantastic!"

"Shut up. Where are you going?"

"The Room of Requirement, on the seventh floor"

"You just made that name up, idiot. It doesn't exist"

"Okay!" Al grinned. _That's it_, James though. _I'm going to have to follow him tonight._

That evening, with his invisibility cloak in his pocket, James waited. He was thankful for the change in system, which meant that houses were no longer so separated, meaning his brother and he shared a common room and therefore the exit, where James could keep to his father's word and keep 'an eye' on James. This was, as Mcgonagall put it "To stop House divide and to bring unity, Houses will be purely for activities and friendship" which was true. The classes were now split up, as were the common rooms. The only thing that stayed the same was the tables at the great hall, though it was fine to sit at the table of another house now. This rule, or change of rules, had been enforced the year after the Battle of Hogwarts so it was all James new. In his father's day the houses were completely separate - Gryffindor for bravery, Ravenclaw for cunning, Slytherin for pure-bloods and Hufflepuff for the rest, that's what his dad said, anyway. It wasn't like that anymore, though. Of course the houses still had their certain ways about them, but it was mostly meaningless and the Sorting Hat considered where you would best make friends...something lame like that .

At midnight he saw Albus, Scorpius and Rose sneaking out. He waited a few seconds to make sure they were gone and then followed, opening the door slowly in case they were still outside. He peeked his head around the door and saw them in the distance, running up a flight of stairs. _Towards the seventh floor_, James thought. He walked quietly behind them for several flights of stairs, careful not to stand on his cloak or to make a sound. They reached the seventh floor. James stood a distance away as the three of them paused in the middle of the corridor, staring at the wall. They started walking again, then turned and came back the other way. _What were they doing? Were they possessed?_ James watched them walk back and forth three times. They stopped and watched the wall. An arc, the shape of a door, was growing and forming on the wall in front of them. James stared in amazement. He had gone to the toilet here once before, when he was desperate to go. _What could they want with a magically appearing bathroom?_ Once the door had fully grown and properly formed, Albus pulled the door open and they entered. Once they'd gone inside James followed, but just as he was about to enter it materialized back into the wall again, the same way it had formed. _They were trapped!_ James tried pushing the wall. He tried slamming into it. He tried walking into it normally, like Platform 9 3/4. But it just appeared to be a normal stone wall like any other, no suggestion that there was a secret bathroom hidden just behind it. Perhaps James had been tricked by Albus. Perhaps he wanted James to follow so he could scare and confuse him. Well, it had worked. James sat, Invisibility Cloak covering him, thinking like this for the next hour when finally the door reappeared in very much the same way it had previously and Albus and his friends walked out again, apparently in just the same state as they had walked in.

James silently followed them back to the common room, not revealing himself or his inquiry as to what the hell that was all about. Tomorrow he would try and enter the room himself. He would walk past it three times and see if the door appeared.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

_Chapter 5 - The Kiss:_

Despite James keeping a close watch, the three first years didn't leave the common room at all for the next week, let alone visiting the strange room again. Gryffindor's next Quidditch game was only a couple of days away - vs. Slytherin, often the biggest game of the season. "Slytherin will be easy to beat if we stay focused. We need to improve from our game against Hufflepuff" Matthew told them during numerous practice sessions. James was now saving every shot the Gryffindor chasers challenged him with. "Fantastic!" Matthew would shout every time he made a great save. The whole team were improving and there was talk amongst the students that Gryffindor could win the cup this year. It would be the first time they'd one since he joined the team, they won in his first year but he only joined in his second.

Lessons continued to be consistently boring, not helped by their first exams of the year approaching fast, which meant an abundance of homework and revision. Winter had now been and gone and the trees were growing their leaves again. There was still a chill in the air though, as James headed towards the Quidditch pitch for the last training session until the game the following day. The team was looking steady, there was a definite improvement from the game against Hufflepuff, which they still managed to win. "Slytherin lost their first game to Ravenclaw, who will probably be our competitors for the cup if we win the game tomorrow. Slytherin do have a good side, though. Their Seeker, Albus Potter, is pretty good from what I've seen -"

"What?" James asked Matthew, the captain, during his pep talk before training.

"Your brother has been made Seeker, their Seeker for the first game got injured, and Albus was chosen"

"But he's first year!" said Suzy

"I know. Harry Potter was a first year when he made his debut. He'd never even seen a game of Quidditch!"

"Blimey" James said "I hope he's not better than me. That'd be awful embarrassing"

That lunchtime Albus came over to the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall and told James the good news. "I know, Albus. Well done!" James replied.

"How do you know?"

"Matthew said in training today"

"Damn. I was supposed to be a surprise"

James laughed. "Taking after Dad"

"Except the house" Al replied.

The next morning, the day of the game, James looked over to the Slytherin table to see Albus smiling and laughing with the other Slytherins, apparently unfazed by debuting in only a few hours time. James had expected him to seem at least a little nervous, but apparently not. Were the side really so good that they weren't at all nervous? James ate breakfast and headed to the changing rooms for the pre-game warm-up and pep-talk. Albus caught up with him on his way, telling James 'good luck' and running off towards the Slytherin changing rooms on the opposite side of the pitch.

And the game was off. The field was a blur of reds and greens, cheering and booing, bludgers and quaffles. So far, James had only had to make a few saves, the possession was mostly kept by the Gryffindors. James occasionally watched Harrison and Albus searching for the snitch, so far not finding it. The game continued like this for only a few seconds before Albus zoomed towards the ground, and back up - pulling a Wronski Feint. "Holy Shit" James muttered to himself, he'd only seen professionals use this move. It worked, Harrison narrowly dodged flying face first into the ground, giving Albus a head-start on the Snitch which was now flying near the Slytherin posts. Albus stretched out his hand to seize the game for Slytherin before being pushed out of the way by Harrison, who had just swept past him, the Snitch getting lost in the confusion. "This is some of the best Seeker work Hogwarts has ever seen" shouted the commentator. James saw a quaffle-holding-chaser fly towards him, shooting at and missing the left Quaffle by a mile.

Another chase was taking place for the Snitch now, with Harrison a few feet in the lead. "Come on, come on" James whispered. Suzy's hands closed around the Snitch which was lead by an enormous cheer from the Gryffindor supporters. They'd won! 150-0, a dull score if ever there was one. James landed on the pitch to shake hands with the opposing players before celebrating the win. "Bad luck, brother. Great playing" James told Albus, who grinned happily enough.

"JAMES!" shouted Suzy who ran over and hugged him tightly. "YES!"

"Well done, Suzy!" James shouted back.

The next few hours were a blur of celebrations, golden and red, cheering all around, and a long, enjoyable kiss shared with Amelia Brown.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chamber

**Authors Note: And so, here it is, the final chapter (for now, anyway) of this Next Generation James Potter story. I really appreciate reviews, so would love it if I could have feedback. As always, I don't own any of the characters of anything. **

_Chapter 6 - The Chamber:_

The next night, after a dull Sunday of studying and revision, James, under the invisibility cloak, headed to the seventh floor. He stood in front of the wall, trying to remember what Albus had done to enter. James walked past the door three times but with no luck. _Come on_, he though, _I need to find out what Al is doing. _James turned towards the wall and noticed that a door had started to form where the plain, brick wall had been moments before. Yes! He had done it. He pulled the iron door handle and opened the door with minimal effort. Shutting it behind him he entered the dark, gloomy room, not able to see more than a few inches ahead of him. "Hello" he whispered. A light grew a few paces in front of him. He looked up and saw that the light was coming from a wand. "Albus?"

"Shut up, James"

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't tell you"

James looked around at the room, it had cauldrons and potion equipment everywhere. "What is going on Albus?" James almost shouted at his brother, who's wand was still lit, as was Rose and Scorpius'.

"We can tell you on one condition" Albus began, "you don't tell anyone"

"O-okay"

"One mile below this castle is a basilisk"

"I...no there isn't…In the Chamber of Secrets?" asked James, who had heard of this myth.

"Yep"

"Well, but...so? That doesn't explain what you're doing down here"

"In this Room, the Room of Requirement, or the Come-and-Go Room, is the only entrance to the Chamber without using Parseltongue"

"You're not...you're not meddling at all are you?"

"Meddling? Hmmm..no. We have discovered, using this Room purely for casual purposes, than the 'Heir of Slytherin', the only master of the Chamber, is at Hogwarts this year. We saw him, actually"

"What?" James shouted, incredulously. "Who? Who was it?"

"We don't know. We didn't see, we heard"

"Well why would the Heir not use the main entrance. Isn't it the bathroom on the third floor or something?"

"That we don't know either. We heard Parseltongue"

"But you said you don't need to use...you said..."

"We managed to get down there without speaking it"

"But...you didn't...you went down there?" James shouted.

"No. But we could have done, we could have entered"

"Do you think you can save the school by yourself, Albus? Because you can't!"

"Of course not. We've been coming here to chill out and do homework, we just happened to find out about the Chamber. We told Professor Mcgonagall and there is a pending investigation"

"Bloody hell, Al"

"If you could..." Albus said, gesturing to the door.

"If I could...?"

"If you could leave now, we're studying"

James gladly left, laughing to himself at the madness of what he'd just discovered. The fact that the Heir of Slytherin was in the school was very scary indeed but he was, at least, relieved that Albus wasn't in any kind of trouble. _What would his Dad have done?_ James wondered. _Got far too involved and saved the school single-handedly, probably._

"Alright James?" asked Jack when he arrived back.

"Yeah, alright" James grinned back.

"Hey, James!" someone shouted from across the common room. James looked over to see Amy Brown beckoning him over to the chair by the fireplace.

"Back in a sec" he told James and Franky.

"No problem, James"

**The End.**


End file.
